Truth or Consequences
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: The Ungreatful Giant Turkey Next: The Legend of Sleet: Twighlight Creepers Summary: So yeah, Counor gets mad at Peekers because she accidentally spilled water all over her paw. Nebula tries to convince her that it isn't worth yelling about, but Counor is too worried about herself, or so they think. It turns out that during the times when she was yelling, Counor was actually only trying to keep her "Tough girl" act, but really feels bad about all of her yelling, and everything. But she is still too afraid to admit it, so instead she grabs a piece of white crystal, so she isn't detected by Watcher, and runs away, thinking about what she has done. But as she starts running it starts to rain, and she tries to stay unwet in a cardboard box. When the rain stops she finds out that she has a living consence. Consence Counor tells real Counor to tell Peekers the truth, that in reality she wants to friends with Peekers. But when Counor refuses, Consence Counor leaves and brings back Peekers, holding a knife to her neck. At this point Counor has to make a decision, truth or consequences: Either tell Peekers she wanted to be friends, but couldn't tell her because she wanted to keep her tough girl act, or don't tell Peekers, but she gets cut with the blade. What decision will real Counor make? Will Peekers be saved from being tortured by Consence Counor? And will Peekers ever forgive real Counor, and they make up, and become good friends? All these questions will be answered, in this story. Newly Introduced characters: Consence Counor Spooky the Skeleton Chef Story: Today was just another Monday for Counor. She felt a little grumpy at the moment, and didn't want anyone to talk to her. But of course just like any other day, Peekers came by asking to play. Peekers:" Hey Counor, wanna play something?" Counor:" Peekers my head hurts today, go away!" Peekers:" Ok... but if you do wanna play, you know where to find me." Peekers then accidentally wacked her tail on the table next to her, causing it to shake, and the glass bottle of water on top of it fell, and broke, and spilled water all over Counor's paw. Counor:" Owowowowowowowowow!" Peekers:" Uh oh, I-I'm sorry." Peekers cowars in the corner, with her ears down. Counor:" Oh no, sorry won't help you this time, I'm gonna..." Nebula:" Hey, what's going on, is there a problem here?" Looks towards Peekers. " Oh my goodness, you are scaring her again!" Counor:" She spilled water on my paw!" Peekers:" It was an accident, how was I supposed to know my tail would hit the table leg, and make the water glass fall?" Nebula:" How can you be mad at her for such a thing? She didn't mean it! Plus that small amount of water, isn't going to kill you!" Counor:" Easy for both of you to say, it wasn't your paw, and she isn't even Ender!" Nebula:" Come on Peekers, let's not talk to her, until she calms down." Counor could see the tears in Peekers' eyes, she realized it was only an accident. Counor:" Aw man, I just had to start something, again." No one knows the real truth about Counor, she doesn't want to be mean, she just wants to act tough. Counor:" I have to tell her, but what if she'll be mad at me? How can she still like me even after all I've done to her? Man I am just so... so..." Purple Ender tears came from her eyes. " ...Mean. How can I be so cruel to her, and she still forgive me? She'll never forgive me this time, never! I just want this nightmare to end!" Goes into her pup house, and lies down there, holding her stuffed husky and crying, when her mother, Lace came over. Lace:" Counor, what's wrong?" Connie still doesn't want anyone to know. Counor:" Nothing." Lace:" Connie..." Counor:" I said nothing, leave me alone!" Tears still filled her eyes as she tried to stop crying, but couldn't. " I just... I don't want to talk! I'm just... I have a headache!" Lace:" Oh... well then how about I ask Chloe to give a little medicine for that? I'll go ask." Counor didn't want medicine, she just wanted to tell the truth, but she didn't want to feel weak. But then, she felt an imaginary ray of light shine upon her. Counor:" M-mom." She was still crying slightly, as Lace turned. Lace:" Yes sweet heart?" Counor:" I don't have a headache, it's just..." Lace:" Just what hon?" Counor:" I just want to tell Peekers that I want to friends, but I don't want to lose my 'Tough Girl' personality! What do I do mom?" Lace was shocked. She always knew something was up, but she never figured this sort of thing. She laid gently next to Connie, and hugged her with one paw. Lace:" Oh honey, you can still be friends with her, and still be a tough girl. You can protect her. All she really wants is to be friends with you, and you neglect her." Counor:" She'll never forgive after what happened today." Lace:" Oh Connie, never say never." Lace walks away, looking back and smiling sweetly. Counor smiles back a weak smile. But deep down, she still feels two dark feelings, guilt, and worry. Counor:" I can't do it. I can't." Counor grabs her husky, and her badge and uniform, a piece of White Crystal, a piece of paper and a pencil, and writes a note, and leaves it on her pup house. Counor:" I can't stay here." She runs out of the Creeper Mine, feeling dark feelings inside of her. She wanted to cry 'til her lungs gave out. She doesn't want to be noticed. But she's already been noticed. The darkness creeps up on her, and she stops and looks back, not towards the Creeper Mine, but towards the sky. It looked as though it might rain. Counor:" Oh no." She ran, and found an ally with an open box, and hid in it. Meanwhile, Creeper's Skeleton Chef spooky was serving diiner to all the pups. They all loved him for his cooking, even if he is undead. Spooky:" There you all go! No one shall starve under my watch!" Nebula:" Thank you Mr. Spooky." Peekers:" Yeah, you're the best cook in Minecraftia!" Spooky:" Why thank you." Everest:" Lace have you seen Counor?" Lace:" Last I saw her, she was in her pup house." Everest:" Ok then." So she goes down to the Creeper Mine, and towards Connie's pup house, but she wasn't there. All she saw was a note, and she read it. The note said; " I cannot be here, no one likes me, and that is because I am too scared to tell the truth. I'm sorry, but if you are reading this, it means I am already gone. I ran away, and I am not coming back. I'll miss everyone. Especailly Peekers, but don't tell her, please whatever you do, don't tell her how I really feel about her. I can't let her know. Love Daughter/Friend/Sister, Counor" Everest:" Oh my goodness!" Runs back up in a hurry to tell Lace. " Lace, Connie ran away!" Lace:" What!?" Reads the note aloud. Everyone hears Lace reading the note especailly Peekers, and she can't believe what she hears. She starts to feel bad, she feltlike it was all her fault. She couldn't help it. She wanted to cry so hard, and she started to. Peekers:" Connie left... because of me?" Lace:" Oh my gosh. I don't understand, me and her talked about it. She told me what was wrong." Everest looked outside. Everest:" Oh no, it's going to rain, we need to find her!" Lace:" You go, I need to talk to Peekers. I know what's happened." Everest, Chase, Zen, and Roselynn went out to find Connie, while Lace brings Peekers down to the Creeper Mine to talk. Nebula, Sneaker, and Wolfie just wanted to follow. Lace:" Peekers, it wasn't you, ok. Connie never wanted to be mean to you, she just didn't want to seem weak. She really just wants to be your friend." Nebula:" She's lying I know it!" Lace:" And how do you know she is lying?" Nebula:" Because she is always mean to Peekers, why would she do that if she wants to be friends?" Lace:" You're a thinking about this all wrong. See, she wants to be friends, but she doesn't want you to think she is going soft." Peekers:" So you're saying, she's just afraid of what I think of her?" Lace:" Of course, Connie never wanted to be cruel in the first place." Sneaker:" Now it all makes sense. I always thought that girl of yours was just always looking for attention." Wolfie:" Well, I guess I owe you and your daughter an apology Lace." Lace:" Why?" Wolfie:" Well, it's just I figured she might have got that sort of attitude from her mother." Sneaker:" Um... I wouldn't push it that far, Wolfie." Lace:" Thank you Sneaker." Meanwhile, it had already began to rain, and Connie was still inside the little cardboard box, all cold and hoping to stay dry. She was cryiing like mad. In her mind, she didn't deserve to be calleda friend. She kept crying and hugging her stuffed husky named Nichole, that she got when she was real little. She couldn't stop thinking about how she treated Peekers. Counor:" I'm so sorry Peekers, I'm so sorry!" Thunder struck the little card board box, leaving a big black spot on the top of it. Connie was even more scared of thunder than she was of rain. She now started screaming at the top of her lungs. Counor:" I'm sorry!" Later, when it stopped raining, Counor had already cried herself to sleep. She woke and noticed the rain stopped. She felt a bad cramp in her leg, and she still felt her tears, in her eyes. She comes out of the box Counor:" I... just... want... Peekers to be happy." Consence Counor:" Than why don't you tell her?" Counor:" What the..!?" Consence Counor:" Hello Counor, I'm your living consence." Counor:" What is that supposed to mean?" Consence Counor:" It means, I am you, but I'm your consence, but others can see me and touch me." Counor:" Hah, yeah right!" Finally Peakers come around. Peekers:" Connie! And Connie?" Counor:" Oh my gosh it's true." Consence Counor acted quickly, she took a knife out of her pocket, and ran towards Peekers. She then grabbed Peekers around the neck, and held the knife at her chin. Counor:" No! Stop!" She tried to run at her she bumped into an invisible force field. Peekers:" What's going on? Why are their two of you?" Counor:" Let her go! What kind of consence are you?" Consence Counor:" Tell her!" Counor:" What?" Consence Counor:" Tell her the truth!" Counor:" Why should I!?" Consence Counor:" Because if you don't..." She takes the knife away from Peekers neck, and stabs it into her shoulder. Peekers:" AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Counor:" Stop! You're hurting her!" She starts tearing up. Consence Counor:" Truth or Consequences?!" Counor:" What?!" Consence Counor:" Truth or Consequences?!" Counor:" What does that mean?!" Consence Counor:" You know what it means, Truth or Consequences?!" Counor:" TRUTH, I PICK TRUTH JUST LET HER GO OK?!" Her tears started coming faster, her eyes were now numbing up. Consence Counor:" Tell her first, then I'll let her go!" Counor:" Ok, ok! Peekers I'm sorry!" Peekers:" What?" Counor:" This is all my fault, I wanted to tell you but I was to afraid to because I didn't want to lose my 'Tough Girl' personality! But now I just want that tough girl to away, I want her to go away and never come back, I'd choose you over her anytime! I'm sorry, ok?! I'm sorry! I am so so sorry! Let her go now please!" Consence Counor smiled. Consence Counor:" Ah heck, I guess you've earned it." Lets go of Peekers. Peekers walks up to Connie. Counor:" I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd never forgive me! I'm sorry!" Peekers:" I already knew." Smiles and hugs Connie. Counor:" You... you knew?" Peekers:" Your mom told me." Counor:" I just want you to tell me how you feel. I never want to be that stupid tough girl ever again." Peekers:" You're my tough girl Connie. I just wanted to be friends with you." Consence Counor then smiled again. Consence Counor:" Good job tough girl." She heals Peekers wound, and then disapears. Counor:" Peekers, I promise that I will always be there to protect you. And I will do anything you want me to do with you, whenever you want." Peekers:" I would like that Connie. You are my best friend." Connie starts crying on Peekers' shoulder, while Peekers tries to console her. Lace find Peekers and Counor hugging, and she smiles. Lace:" You two are such good pups." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia